


lazy day

by aniloquent



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a little slice of life thing, but i wrote it so, such a tender moment I feel like i shouldn't even be watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: just cleaning out my folder since I have the time for a little bit





	lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> just cleaning out my folder since I have the time for a little bit

Bucky has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from grinning too big when his fiancé shuffles into the kitchen tiredly. 

“Sam,” Bucky calls out softly, and gets an expected silence in response. He knows he won’t get one. Sam is still very much asleep, and he’s wandering around the kitchen with his eyes still shut. Bucky doesn’t even know how he got this far. “Sam,” he calls again, and he can’t keep the laugh out of his voice as he lunges forward to clamp down on Sam’s shoulders and keep him from reeling into the refrigerator. Sam just sighs and reclines into Bucky, who snorts and kisses the top of his head. 

Sam moves against Bucky some more, and Bucky takes the hint to move his arms down and encircle Sam’s waist. Sam hums. “Hey,” he says tiredly. 

“Hey,” Bucky says back. “You’re up.”

“Barely,” Sam mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it? Four?”

Bucky winces as he checks the clock. He knows what’s coming after this. “No, but close,” he prompts, and braces himself for Sam’s reaction. “It’s seven.”

Sam stills in his arms, and Bucky can feel the argument coming on before it happens. “Bucky!” Sam whines, more awake that he was moments before. “You said you wouldn’t do that again!”

Sam tries to struggle out of his grip, and Bucky responds by tightening his arms around his boyfriend’s waist even more. “I know, baby, I know,” he sighs, letting Sam fake-fight his way out for a minute longer. They both know Sam isn’t going anywhere. “You just looked so tired! I know class has been kicking your ass lately! You were dead on your feet when you came in here this afternoon.” 

Sam relaxes again, but in a reluctant silence. Bucky knows he’s won, but he won’t rub it in. He kisses Sam’s temple and squeezes his sides. “We both know damn well that a two-hour nap wasn’t gonna cut it.”

“I have papers to grade,” Sam grumbles, still not making an effort to go anywhere. Bucky rolls his eyes as he starts trailing his fingers underneath Sam’s shirt aimlessly. 

“And would you look at that! They’re still here after your nap. It’s a miracle.” Sam sighs and rests his body impossibly further into Bucky, something sounding like  _ asshole _ muttered lowly. “I’ll order Chinese food if you want.”

Sam nods, walking forward and out of Bucky’s arms. He turns to cup his face, and runs his thumbs down Bucky’s scruffy cheeks. “You need to shave.”

“We both know you don’t want me to do that.”

Sam bites his lip, a laugh bubbling up in his throat, and Bucky leans forward to steal a kiss. “Thank you for not waking me up, I guess. Even though I might not finish these papers and then I lose my job and then we have to live on the street and fight the subway rats for pizza scraps.”

Bucky laughs loudly, and pulls Sam into his arms again. “You’re welcome, baby. And don’t be ridiculous. The rats would win.”

Sam can’t argue with that.


End file.
